


Mama Blue Busters Gone Wild

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Do I really need to justify my PWP Jin/Ryuuji kissing fic with a summary, Kurorin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Blue Busters Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Felt crummy, decided to write my OTP in an attempt to cheer up.

Title: Mama Blue Busters Gone Wild  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Jin Masato/Iwasaki Ryuuji  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Jin/Ryuuji making out fic. That's it. Really.  
Notes: Felt crummy, decided to write my OTP in an attempt to cheer up.

“You study too much.”

Ryuuji gave his sempai a look. “You’re the one that gave me this text.” Nevermind that Ryuuji had paid for the book.

Sempai frowned even as he leaned into Ryuuji’s personal space. “Well, yeah, but I didn’t mean for you to read it all in one sitting.”

“We’re Go-Busters. We have to make use of what free time we do have, because who knows when Vaglass will attack next.” Although he didn’t quite have the heart to protest as sempai groaned, then plopped himself in Ryuuji’s lap.

“No. No more studying.” Sempai grinned toothily. “Now’s the time for relaxing.”

“Now’s the time for satisfying your base desires, you mean.”

“They can be the same thing. Now,” and sempai stroked his cheek, “lemme relax you.”

Ryuuji was about to respond to that, but then he was too busy kissing his sempai for talking. They were (mostly) past the first awkward stages of learning how to make out with each other, so it was easier now to focus on just being kissed. Sempai’s tongue was doing something odd, but nice, to the roof of his mouth while he tried to undo Ryuuji’s collar.

As for Ryuuji, he let his hands drift to sempai’s hips, digging in while he took a moment to remind himself that they were in his room, no one would notice or care if he grabbed his sempai’s bottom. Sempai laughed/moaned into his mouth as Ryuuji tightened his grip.

Then sempai broke the kiss, gently pushing Ryuuji’s head back so he could get to the neck. Ryuuji gasped, then whimpered as sempai bit/sucked at that one spot at the base of his throat. It really wasn’t fair, how quickly sempai had discovered that was where to direct his attention if he wanted to turn Ryuuji to mush-- so of course he always did that as quickly as he could.

“S-sempai…”

“Relax.” Sempai kissed his throat, then started lapping at what would mostly likely become yet another hickey. “I have you. You’re safe.” He sucked again, more gently this time. “Just relax.”

… Maybe he could relax after all, Ryuuji thought dizzily, left hand shaking at he reached up to grab sempai’s hair. He kept groping sempai with his right. Maybe sempai was correct, and he could just let go--

“Jin.” J stalked into the room. “Where’s my Enetron.”

How Ryuuji didn’t pass out from shock, he would never know. Meanwhile, sempai hid his face in Ryuuji’s chest. “You…” he fought to catch his breath. “You just go beg for some from Kurorin, you-- you homewrecker!”

J scoffed, and stalked off.

Ryuuji sighed as he stroked his sempai’s hair. “I’m sorry. I forgot to lock the door.”

“Don’t be. That’s how I snuck in so I could seduce you, remember?” Sempai huffed. “Guess I could get off of you and stuff now, hunh.”

“… So you can lock the door, and we can continue?”

“Seriously? I thought you’d be out of the mood--”

“I’m surprised, too.” Usually, Ryuuji wasn’t this bold, but he’d be lying if he said that his body wasn’t buzzing from what sempai had done to him. “But I’m not against it, if you aren’t?”

Sempai ran to lock the door, then all but flew back into Ryuuji’s lap.

Ryuuji’s room was underneath the command room, so they could hear J say, “Kurorin. Jin is too busy kissing Ryuuji to give me Enetron, so he told me to tell you to give me Enetron.”

And yet they didn’t stop this time.


End file.
